Second Change
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: Jack and Sam wake up in the bodies of teenagers *complete*
1. Whoops!

PART ONE

__

Hey everyone! I just finished writing a fic and there doesn't seem to be that many multi-chaptered fics being start at the moment so I've decided to start another one! 

SUMMARY: One morning Jack and Sam wake up to find themselves in the bodies of teenagers. They think that they can manage this and are more worried that there are two teenagers in _their_ bodies. SG-1 must figure this out before it's too late.

__

RATING: PG – just in case

__

PAIRING: Jack/Sam

__

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Stargate or Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, Dr Frasier or any of them. I'm not smart enough to make up such a complicated TV show. And I have no intention of stealing them from whoever made them up. I'm just going to put them through torture for a while! Mwahahahahahahaha!

NOW WE START!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Amber wake up," a voice shouted from outside the door.

Sam Carter shot up in her bed. Who the hell was banging on her door and calling her _Amber_? She threw the blankets back and stared in horror at her hands and legs. They were not her hands and legs. This wasn't her bedroom either! 

"Oh my god," she said, jumping out of the bed and running over to the mirror in the corner.

She didn't look like herself. She was about fourteen and had shoulder length frizzy, red hair. Her blue eyes still sort of resemble her own, but were a much brighter blue. She moved her hand to her face and patted it.

"Amber, this is the last time I'm calling you!" the voice shouted again.

"I'm coming," Sam shouted back, almost choking on the sound of her voice; she had an Australian accent.

Who the hell was she? Or more of a worry, how the hell had she gotten into the body of a fourteen-year-old girl. Had she just dreamed her whole life that she was Major Sam Carter? No way. She opened her cupboard and was glad to find that this Amber person wore sensible clothes for a fourteen-year-old girl – well the type of clothes Sam wore when she was that age anyway. 

Jack rolled over and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, only to realise that he didn't even have an alarm clock. He sat up suddenly and looked around. This wasn't his bedroom. He reached forward to pull back the blankets and stared in horror at his hands. They were…smooth. 

"Ah, for crying out loud, what now?" he said. "Oh, I sound weird."

The voice he had acquired overnight seemed to be half-way through breaking. That was one part of being a teenager Jack hadn't missed. He jumped out of bed and ran to the piano in the corner to look at his reflection. He was a fifteen-year-old high school student! His hair was brown, not grey, and it hung limp on either side of his head. 

"Mark you're gonna be late for school, want a lift?" a man's voice came from the other side of the door.

__

Mark? Jack thought to himself. _For crying out loud, I'll just play along!_

"I'm coming," he replied. "Hold your horses."

Ascotville School wasn't big. Actually it was a typical country school. From five-year-old's to seventeen or eighteen-year-olds. Sam was totally and completely lost. The school mightn't be big, but it was sure big enough to get lost in. She looked around, half expecting to find the rest of SG-1 wandering around in the halls, then she realised that even if they were, she would have a hard time recognising them. 

"Hey Amber, you look lost," a boy her age said from behind her.

"Yeah, I –umm – don't feel so great," Sam replied. "Where'd my locker?"

"You really don't feel so great do you?" the boy asked. "That's your locker, right next to you."

Sam spun around to see a locker with stuff bursting out of all the cracks. "Should I even dare to open it?"

The boy laughed. "You can use my locker today if you want."

"Thanks," Sam said, staring back at her locker. 

This Amber girl was starting to remind her of herself. 

"Hey Mark," a boy said. "Mum said you were going to come here this year, I didn't believe her!"

Jack spun around, recognising the name. "Hi, do I know you?"

"I'm Chris, your cousin," the boy replied. "This is my best friend Amber."

Jack looked at the red-head girl and smiled. The girl reminded him of Sam in a way, there was something in her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Hi Amber, I'm Ja…Mark," he introduced himself.

Amber squinted curiously when he started to say Jack. "Where're you from?"

"He's from Seattle, Washington," Chris butted in before Jack could reply.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. 

The bell rang and Chris looked down at his time table. "Oh shoot, I got PE so I gotta get changed quickly. Amber can you show him to reception so he can get a locker – then show him to the science lab…you have science first right?"

Amber shrugged. "Probably."

Chris ran off and Amber turned around. "Chris…gotta remember that."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"Hmm?" Amber replied.

"You just told yourself to remember Chris's name…isn't he your best friend?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, I gotta remember something else about Chris," Amber replied quickly. "Come on, lets find reception."

Mark reminded Sam of Jack. There was something about the way that he smiled that reminded her of him. Sam turned the corner and realised that, yet again, she was lost.

"Do you even know your way around the school?" Mark asked.

"I've forgotten over the summer holidays," Sam replied, thinking quickly.

"You remind me of my friend from – Seattle," Mark said.

"You remind me of my friend," Sam said.

"Ah," Mark said. "We're gonna be late for science."

"Oh well, I already know all the high school science stuff," Sam muttered to herself. "I know lots of Physics stuff."

"You _really_ remind me of my friend," Mark said. "Her name's Sam."

Sam froze. "Jack?"

"Carter?" Mark asked.

"Oh my god!" Sam said.

"What the hell are we doing in the bodies of teenagers, Carter?" Jack asked.

"I don't know!" Sam replied. "Oh no, I just thought of something, what if Amber and Mark are in our bodies?"

Jack turned and shot her a worried glance. "Well that's bad."

"Yes sir," Sam replied. "Really bad."


	2. Discoveries...Good & Bad

PART TWO

"Jack, you awake?" a voice came through Mark's dream.

"Jack?" he asked, opening his eyes.

His eyes remained open, wide open. That hadn't been his voice that had just said _Jack. _This was not his bedroom. Actually it looked more like a prison cell. He sat up and looked around.

"Who are you?" he asked the man standing next to his bed.

"I'm Dr Daniel Jackson, your friend…" the man replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Jack are you OK?"

"Where am I?" Mark asked, looking around. "Who's Jack?"

"Oh oh," Daniel muttered to himself. "Hey Janet, you wanna take a look at Jack here?"

"Who's Janet? Where am I?" Mark asked again. "Where's my room? This is Ascotville."

"Ascotville?" Daniel repeated. "No. This is Cheyenne Mountain Base. You are Colonel Jack O'Neill, you work for the SGC on the team SG-1."

"No I don't. I'm Mark Swanston. I live in Ascotville and I am not in the army," Mark replied.

"No, you're actually in the airforce," Daniel replied.

A short, brown haired, woman in a doctor's coat walked casually into the room. "Is he OK?"

"He's - " Daniel looked back at Mark. " – having delusions."

"I am _not_ having delusions," Mark replied, looking down at his hands. "Whoa, I'm old. Man look at all the wrinkles on my hands. What does my face look like?"

With energy that a middle-aged man should not have, Mark bounced off the infirmary table towards the nearest mirror. He gaped at the reflection he saw looking back at him. Grey hair, brown eyes. He looked what he thought he would probably look like when he was older.

"Oh my god, where am I?" said a woman's voice from another bed in the infirmary.

"Sam?" Daniel asked. "Are you OK?"

"I'm not Sam," the woman said. "My name's Amber."

"_Amber_?" Daniel exclaimed. "First Mark now Amber? Janet I think there's something wrong with them. Did you find anything wrong with their brains?"

"No," Janet replied. "They seemed normal except they were unconscious.

"Amber? As in Chris's friend?" Mark asked, running towards her bed. "Do I look old?"

"Mark? You're Chris's cousin right?" Amber asked. "Wow…yeah you do – real old."

"Damn," Mark said. "Hey guess what, I think I'm in the body of a Colonel in the army."

"Airforce," Daniel corrected, subconsciously.

"Airforce," Mark repeated. "How cool is that?"

"What am I?" Amber asked, sitting up.

"You're Major Samantha Carter," Janet said. "I don't know what's gotten into the two of you, but I'm sure as hell going to figure it out. Daniel get the General down here."

"General?" Mark and Amber repeated in awe.

Daniel ignored them. "Yeah, I'll get Teal'c too. He might know what's going on."

"What sort of name is Teal'c?" Amber questioned.

"A pretty cool one," Mark replied. "Hey you think the Colonel and Major are in our bodies?"

"Who cares?" Amber replied. "This is so totally cool. I miss my science test."

"Oh by the way Carter, I love your accent," Jack smiled.

"Thanks, sir," Sam replied.

"And I really love your hair," Jack continued.

"Thanks, sir – I think," Sam said.

"Amber Watson and Mark Swanston I presume," a voice said from behind them. "I am Mrs Thorne, your new science teacher. I was just wondering where two of my class members were. Could you please follow me to class."

Sam shot a worried glance at Jack. "Now we're dead. I remember my first detention, it wasn't fun."

"Detention?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I'd forgotten about those."

"Now class since your old teacher Mr Smith, has fallen ill, I will be taking your class for the remainder of the term. I believe that you were scheduled to have a science test today – but I am postponing it until I know fully what you are up to," Mrs Thorne said.

There was a jumble of 'yes' and 'whoo hoo' throughout the class. Sam almost groaned. She missed school science. It was so simple and easy and she never had to use it to fight aliens trying to kill everyone living on Earth. That had been the life.

"Damn," she muttered.

"You're complaining Carter?" Jack asked.

"I miss high school science," Sam replied.

"Oh," Jack said. "I failed high school science."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Is that part of the reason you dislike scientists."

"No, my dislike of scientists came from my science _teacher_…if you could call him that," Jack creased his forehead. "Maybe he was a Goa'uld."

Sam smiled. "I don't think so sir."

"Why do you keep calling him sir?" a kid next to Sam asked her.

"Umm – it's a long story," Sam replied. "It's a joke, we used to pretend we were in the military when we were younger – the nickname's have just clung on."

"Oh," the kid replied, looking away.

"Close," Jack said. "Hey, you think Mrs Thorne could help us get home?"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about getting home," Sam replied. "I doubt it. She's a science teacher, probably not a real scientist. 

"Whoa, what's that?" Mark asked, looking at the symbiont on Teal'c's head.

"It's a sign that I worship a fake god," Teal'c replied.

"Why would you do that?" Amber asked.

"Because I was not aware that my god was fake," Teal'c replied.

"So are you, like, an alien or something?" Mark asked.

"That's enough questions," Daniel replied. "How did you two end up in Jack and Sam's bodies?"

They both shrugged. "We woke up in them."

"I believe they are telling the truth Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied. "Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill would not be able to put this much energy into their bodies. They would also not ask offensive questions to me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Teal'c," Amber said. "I am Amber Watson."

"OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" the alarm started screaming.

"Not now," General Hammond groaned. 

"Offworld?" Mark asked, looking at Amber. "As in another planet, offworld?"

Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond and Janet ran out of the room, leaving Mark and Amber by themselves. A squadron of guards ran past, armed and ready to shoot. 

"Let's check it out," Mark said, running out of the room after the others.

Amber sighed and ran after him, she found it strange running in this body.

Mark and Amber ran into the gate room and gaped as they saw the large stone ring.

"What are they doing in here?" Daniel asked. "Get them out."

"What is _that_?" Mark asked.

The wormhole activated and Amber's mouth fell open. "That's wormhole technology. It's theoretically supposed to transport people to other planets."

"How do you know that?" Daniel asked, sounding surprised.

"I read it on the Internet somewhere – is this the Stargate project?" Amber questioned.

"Internet?" Teal'c asked, sounding confused.

"Don't ask now," Daniel replied.

Four people stepped through the Stargate. Mark noticed Daniel rolling his eyes as he noticed who it was.

"Tok'ra," he murmured.

"Tockray?" Amber asked.

"Tok'ra, it means 'Again Ra'" Daniel explained, subconsciously.

"Ra? As in the Ancient Egyptian god?" Amber asked.

"He wasn't a god, he was an alien," Daniel explained. "Forget I said that."

"Like Apophasis?" Amber asked.

"How do you know about Apophasis?" Daniel asked.

"He's Ra's twin brother right?" Amber asked.

"Is there anything you don't know about?" Daniel asked.

"And Hathor? And Isis? And - " Amber started.

"Yes all the Egyptian gods were aliens," Daniel shouted.

"Dr Jackson, maybe you shouldn't tell her all of that," Hammond warned.

"Well they're going to find out anyway, if they hang around the base," Daniel said. "And we can't lock them away, people will ask questions and we don't want the NID hearing about this."

"Good point," Hammond said.

"So the aliens have been on Earth for thousands of years?" Amber wondered.

"No not really," Daniel said. "They were here thousands of years ago – but they left."

"A couple of years ago there was a really big flash of unexplained light – was that anything to do with this?" Amber asked.

"That was Apophasis and Klorel's spaceships blowing up," Daniel replied. "General what do the Tok'ra want?"

"I have no idea, I'm just going to find out," Hammond replied, disappearing down the stairs.

"Can I meet one?" Mark asked.

"No," Daniel replied. "Stay up here."

"And the Roswell Grey's?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, those are the Asguard," Daniel replied.

"And - " Amber started again.

"No more questions right now," Daniel shot back.


	3. Chat

PART THREE

"Hey guys," Chris said, sitting down opposite Sam. "You two seem to be getting on pretty well…as if you've been friends for years."

"You could say that inside we have been," Jack replied.

"How was your science test? I bet you passed it with flying colours, Amber," Chris said.

"It was cancelled," Sam replied.

"I heard you never made it to reception," Chris said, sounding suspicious.

"Ah, yeah," Sam replied. "I didn't hear where you wanted me to go so…"

"Amber, what the hell is going on? You two have never, ever, ever, met before. You're acting like best friends. You told Joseph that you used to play that you were in the army when you were little and he said you were calling each other Carter and Sir," Chris blurted out. "What do you think you're up to? Everyone thinks you've gone weird Amber."

"Well I…" Sam shot a worried glance at Jack.

"Chris, can you keep a secret?" Jack asked.

"Well, considering you're my best friends and I wouldn't tell anyone else anything…yeah," Chris replied.

"We're aliens from another planet," Jack said.

Sam smiled. "Sir…"

"I got it covered Carter," Jack replied. "Remember in 1969?"

Chris gaped at Jack. "I don't believe this. You of all people should know I don't believe in aliens."

"Well you want me to prove it to you?" Jack asked.

"OK," Chris said. "How?"

"Well that's a good question," Jack said. "Carter?"

"We have no way to do that, sir," Sam replied.

"Drop the sir, people will think we're mad," Jack replied.

"Colonel?" Sam asked.

"Try Mark," Chris said. "I really don't know what's going on here, but I do _not_ believe in aliens. Amber that stupid website has brainwashed you."

"Which website?" Sam asked. 

"The one about those Gold aliens that are like trying to invade Earth or something," Chris said. "Oh, and incase you 'aliens' don't remember the address, it's www.stargatewarning.com."

"You know about the Stargate?" Jack asked, sitting up. "You mean the Goa'uld aliens?"

"Oh not you too," Chris groaned.

"What exactly do you know about the Stargate Chris?" Sam questioned.

"It's this big stone things with wormholes that transport people to other planets," Chris replied. "Someone sent a bomb through to another planet which killed some alien dude and now the whole Gold race is trying to kill the Tauri…whoever they are."

"They're us Chris," Sam replied. "The Stargate is a means of transporting people to other planets. We did try to send a bomb through to Abydos…but they used it to kill Ra on his spaceship instead of killing the people of Abydos. Ever since then the Goa'uld have been trying to blow up our planet. We've thwarted their attempts many…"

"Carter, with all due respect – shut up," Jack butted in. "Where can we access the Internet?"

"In the library," Chris replied. "You guys are serious aren't you?"

Now his mouth was hanging open in awe. "Whoa. So if you guys are aliens…where are Amber and Mark?"

"We're not aliens Chris, we work in the airforce, travelling through the Stargate to other planets," Sam informed him.

"Well that was smart Carter," Jack said. "Now he knows everything."

"I won't tell, I promise," Chris stuttered, still in awe.

"You better not…we have alien technology that can track down humans and kill them easily," Jack threatened. "Which way's the library?"

Chris pointed to the nearest building.

"Thanks," Jack said. "Come on Carter."

"So the Jaffa serve the Goa'uld?" Amber asked Teal'c.

"Yes, they believe that they Goa'uld are gods," Teal'c replied.

"And you don't believe that?" Amber asked.

"No I do not," Teal'c replied. "My Master taught me otherwise."

"Do you have family on Tuluck?" Amber asked.

"It's Chulack," Daniel interrupted. 

"Chulack?" Amber asked.

"I did," Teal'c replied. "But they have since been removed to another planet. My son Rya'c was being used by Apophasis to destroy Earth, but we saved him. He and my wife are now living happily elsewhere."

"Wow," Amber replied. "So that Stargate thingy, it can go anywhere?" 

"Anywhere where there is another Stargate, yes," Teal'c informed her.

"Daniel?" Mark asked.

"Yes Ja…Mark," Daniel replied.

"I'm lost," Mark shrugged.

"You remind me of the real Jack – just younger inside," Daniel smiled. "How do you and Amber know each other?"

"Well I was supposed to be starting at her school today…but I guess Jack is doing that instead. My cousin Chris, who's a grade higher than Amber and I, he's Amber's best friend. We know each other via email and the Internet," Mark said. "Chris, Amber and I spent too much time on there."

"The Internet! Of course!" Daniel exclaimed, sitting up. "What chat or email name does Chris go under?"

"Of course!" Mark replied. "Do you have the Internet here?"

"Somewhere," Daniel replied. "Come on."

Chris sat in front of the computer. He scrolled down the page, he was supposed to be doing a History assignment, but he had already finished it. He was just pretending he hadn't so he could go on the Internet. The teacher walked out of the room and he opened the other page again. He logged onto the chat and looked to see if any of his friends were online. There was one blinking light.

"Mark?" he whispered, double clicking on the name.

CHRIS_RULZ: Mark? Where on Earth are you?

MZX49: Chris? Are Jack and Sam in me and Amber's bodies?

CHRIS_RULZ: Yeah. But where are _you_??

MZX49: I'm in a classified military base…in the body of a middle-aged man! I'm a Colonel in the

Army.

MZX49: Sorry, the airforce.

CHRIS_RULZ: Jack and Sam said they worked on that Stargate thingy that Amber's always blabbing on about.

MZX49: Yeah I know…Daniel Jackson's with me now. He went to Abydos where they killed the alien duded.

CHRIS_RULZ: So it's true?

"Chris?" a voice came from behind him. "Can I talk?"

It was Jack.

"What're you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I got sent to the library to do 'research' on one of the computers," Jack replied. "I believe that would be Mark?"

"Yeah," Chris replied.

CHRIS_RULZ: Hey Mark, Jack's gonna talk to ya OK?

MZX49: OK I guess.

CHRIS_RULZ: Mark? Take care of my body would ya?

MZX49: Lol…I'm taking good care of it Colonel.

CHRIS_RULZ: Tell Amber to take care of Carter's body.

MZX49: I will.

CHRIS_RULZ: Let me talk to Daniel.

MZX49: Jack this is Daniel…what on Earth happened?

CHRIS_RULZ: I was hoping you could tell _me_ that.

MZX49: No. I was hoping you or Sam could remember something.

CHRIS_RULZ: No we can't. We both just woke up like this.

MZX49: Well we now have three teenage kids who know about the Stargate project.

CHRIS_RULZ: there may be more. There's a website www.stargatewarning.com that's all about the Stargate. We gotta watch things like that. There's obviously a leak…

MZX49: We've been there. Destroyed it.

CHRIS_RULZ: Good. For crying out loud, I gotta go…teacher returns!

CHRIS_RULZ HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM

"Wow," Chris said. "So it _is_ real."

"Of course it's real," Jack replied. "Why would we make something this stupid up?"

"Amber go to bed," her mum shouted from outside.

"I have to do this project…mum," Sam lied.

"Well I'm going to bed," her mum said, opening the door. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Sam mumbled.

She was back in the chatroom. Jack, Daniel, Chris, Amber and Matt were also in there. Each under their own name.

CHRIS_RULZ: I'm lost and mum's telling me to go to bed. Goodnight.

MZX49: Night Chris. 

AMB33: Mark we should be going to bed too. I'm tired.

DANNY_2: Yeah good idea. Get to bed.

__

CHRIS_RULZ has left the room

MZX69 has left the room

AMB33 has left the room

MAJSG_1: Good going Daniel. Hey you know being fourteen again ain't so bad.

BASEBALL_MAN: Yeah…I know what you mean. 

DANNY_2: Guys, we need to figure something out.

BASEBALL_MAN: leave us here, it's fun

MAJSG_1: Yeah, give the Colonel a chance to pass high school science

BASEBALL_MAN: OI!

DANNY_2: Jack…Sam…you guys…this isn't a fun thing OK? It's serious.

MAJSG_1: Right Daniel. You've got a point.

BASEBALL_MAN: Carter are your 'parents' bugging you to go to bed? Or is that just me?

MAJSG_1: My 'mum' thinks I'm doing a project for school.

BASEBALL_MAN: Man parents are annoying.

DANNY_2: If you two won't listen I'm going to bed. It's been a long day.

MAJSG_1: It's hard to concentrate at this age. We might be old inside, but our bodies are going through puberty…they don't want to listen to adults and they don't want to pay attention.

DANNY_2: I gathered

BASEBALL_MAN: No, I'm being perfectly normal.

DANNY_2: You also got a point.

MAJSG_1: Let's meet again tomorrow, earlier in the evening, so we're not so tired and our parents aren't bugging us.

DANNY_2: OK, try and figure out whatever you can before then.

__

DANNY_2 has left the room.

BASEBALL_MAN: Well I guess it's just us then huh?

MAJSG_1: I don't need to get off now. Do you sir? I was going to do some research.

BASEBALL_MAN: Actually I was sick of scientific stuff…I just wanted to get Daniel offline.

MAJSG_1: That's not really nice sir, we are stuck in kids bodies.

BASEBALL_MAN: Is that so bad Major?

BASEBALL_MAN: I mean maybe your user name is MajSG_1…but you could change it…

BASEBALL_MAN: Maybe you could make it something like HOT_CHIC87 or something…makes you sounder younger.

MAJSG_1: Lol. I'm not the one who's always complaining about being old.

BASEBALL_MAN: That was offensive.

MAJSG_1: You know this is fun? We should do it more often when we get back

BASEBALL_MAN: IF we get back.

MAJSG_1: Sir, as you always say…never give up.

BASEBALL_MAN: Yeah, but do you really wanna go back. I mean think about it. No strict times. No blowing up alien spaceships. No regulations…

BASEBALL_MAN: Forget I said the last one.

MAJSG_1: No don't.

BASEBALL_MAN: J 

MAJSG_1: L I miss my body.

BASEBALL_MAN: I don't J 


	4. Olosis

PART FOUR

It was finally Friday night. The SGC had made no attempt to pick Jack or Sam up from where they were living. 

"Have fun," Amber's mother shouted as Sam ran out the door.

"I will," Sam replied.

She hadn't been to a party like this since…well since she was a teenager. Chris was going to be there, and so was Jack. A few other people from her year level were also going to be there, as well as the whole year level above hers. It was going to be fun. 

It took her about ten minutes to walk to the school hall, where the party was going to be. The music was already blasting loudly and she could see that there was a disco ball spinning around inside.

"Hey Sam!" a voice said from behind her.

"Hi, sir," she replied.

"Ah, don't call me sir…we're technically not in the airforce at the moment, we are in fact teenagers. You will refer to me as Jack, not sir," he replied. "Or Mark, around other people."

"Hi Jack," Sam repeated.

"Come on, let's go inside," Jack said.

Sam fell down on the chair and took a sip of water. So maybe it wasn't the wildest teenage party she'd ever been too, probably the most tame, but she wasn't used to it. Even dancing was tiring her out.

"Come on Carter, get up," Jack said, reaching his hand out. "Care to dance?"

"Dance?" Sam replied. "With all due respect, I've been dancing for the past hour and a half."

"This song is for all those young love birds out there, a rather slower song," the DJ said loudly.

It wasn't a song that either of them recognised, but it was exactly what he had said. A love song.

"OK, I'll dance to this…it's nice and slow," Sam said, standing up.

They started to dance. Sam leaned her head on Jack shoulder, more because she was tired than anything else, but Jack smiled anyway. He put one arm around her shoulder and he took her hand with his other. Sam took her head off his shoulder and looked up at him.

Their eyes met.

"Sir…" Sam started, looking away.

"Remember the Zatarc's?" Jack asked.

Their eyes met again. This time Jack leaned forwards and their lips touched. An electric feeling ran throughout both their bodies as they embraced in a kiss.

"Ooh," Chris said from behind. "You watch what you do with my friend's bodies, guys."

Jack and Sam sprang apart.

"You didn't see that," Jack ordered him.

Chris raised his arms in the air. "Don't shoot, I won't tell your military people."

Chris smiled and ran away. Jack had had to tell him everything because they couldn't think of a good cover story. He would find out everything once Amber and Mark got back anyway. He decided it was probably better to trust him in the first place. 

Sam had turned bright red, almost to match her hair colour. "That was probably Amber's first kiss, and she wasn't even here in her own body to feel it."

"No, not Amber's kiss," Jack said. "Our first kiss."

"Well, sir, technically…" Sam started.

"Ah, that was different, they were all different!" Jack said. "That was real. No time-loops, no alternate realities…just us."

Sam smiled. "Whatever you say sir."

"OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" the alarm screeched.

"Again, cool," Mark said, jumping up.

"You stay there," Daniel ordered. "Janet, watch them would you?"

"Sure thing, Daniel," she replied.

Mark slumped back into his chair. "I don't see why we can't go to the gate room. It's so cool."

"It's classified," Janet replied.

"But we've already seen it once," Amber sighed. "Seeing it again can't hurt."

"I'm just the doctor," Janet replied. "I follow orders."

"But Daniel ordered you, and he's not even in the military," Amber sighed.

"How'd you know that?" Janet asked.

"I…I don't know. I just knew that," Amber said.

"Just like I know that you have a daughter named Cassandra," Mark said. "Hey I think I got Jack's memories."

Suddenly they both stopped and looked at each other. Amber looked away, turning red. Janet watched them, interested at what was going on.

"Did you feel that?" she asked him.

"Oh man! Chris's party," Mark groaned. "That could've been us."

"What just happened?" Janet asked them, suspiciously.

"We can feel what's happening to Jack and Carter," Mark replied.

"It's weird," Amber said.

"Yes, I gathered that. But what just happened between Jack and Sam?" Janet asked.

"They don't want us to say," Mark and Amber both replied in unison.

Janet smiled. This kept getting more and more interesting.

"It's SG-1's code sir."

"But SG-1 is not offworld," Hammond replied.

"Should I close the iris?" 

"No, leave it open," Daniel said. "Maybe whoever it is, can help us."

To their surprise an old man stepped through the gate, smiling sheepishly. He held up a GDO and smiled at them.

"Hey it worked!" he shouted.

"Who are you?" Hammond asked through the speaker.

Daniel turned around and ran down the stairs, closely followed by Teal'c. 

"I am Olosis," the old man said. "I am the maker of happiness and realisation."

"No you are not," Teal'c said, appearing in the gate room. "You are the human who first discovered the technology of Rackshaw."

"Rackshaw?" Daniel asked, obviously wanting an explanation.

"Rackshaw was a Jaffa who discovered how to change people's thoughts, make them realise things that they had never realised before…change them from being sad to happy," Teal'c said. "But this was all discarded, for it was false. Yet one human discovered the discarded material and ran away with it."

"Olosis," Daniel addressed him. "Did you swap Jack and Sam with Amber and Mark?"

"Funny it is, is it not?" Olosis said. "Made them both realise it did."

"Realise what?" Daniel asked.

Olosis grinned evilly. "That they loved each other…very funny it was indeed. Now they have all realised, I have come to swap them back."

"You promise?" Daniel asked.

"Well they will have to be brought to my planet. I will be back," Olosis said. "Bye bye."

With that he activated the Stargate, using the remote on his arm and stepped back through it. Daniel looked back, worriedly at the General.

"General Hammond, did you get the coordinates up there?" Teal'c asked.

"No, he somehow blocked it out," Hammond replied. "I need someone out to Ascotville to retrieve Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."

"I'll go," Daniel replied.

Hammond nodded. "I want them back by Tuesday morning at the latest."

"Yes, sir," Daniel replied.


	5. Conclusion

PART FIVE

"Amber, Mark? There's a man here to see you," the principal's receptionist stated, stepping through the door.

Sam shot a look at Jack. Maybe they'd figure something out. Jack stood up and walked towards the door, Sam followed, pretending to look worried and suspicious. Once they were out in the hallway she dropped the act.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"A man named Daniel Jackson and a Janet Frasier, I presume they're some relatives of yours or something," the receptionist said.

"Yeah, you could say that," Jack replied, before Sam could but in.

Jack dropped back to talk to Sam, out of the receptionist's earshot.

"Damn, they found us," Jack said.

"Sir, I don't even – " Sam started.

"Jack!" he stated. "You call me sir too often, it's _really_ starting to get on my nerves. We've known each other long enough to be on a first name basis."

"Jack," she corrected herself. "I don't even know how we got into these bodies. I can only think of one occasion when we've found it possible to swap bodies."

"That Machelo dude," Jack said. "Don't think I've forgotten. Teal'c tried to _shave_ my head!"

Sam laughed slightly. "But we didn't touch any machine like that."

"I guess," Jack said. "But I gotta admit, I'd rather be stuck in this body than Teal'c's. Junior was really annoying, and kind of scary. I had to do that Kel…"

"Jack?" said a familiar voice.

Jack looked up. "Daniel!"

"Jack? Sam?" Janet asked. "You look…young."

"What, you don't like my old man body? OK, I'll stay in this body," Jack said.

"Sir, with all due respect, we can't steal these bodies, it would be like cutting Mark and Amber's lives in half," Sam said.

"Jack," Jack said. "Not sir."

"Right," Sam replied.

"Come on, we have to get you back to Cheyenne Mountain," Daniel said. "There we can try and figure something out."

"Welcome back Dr Jackson, Dr Frasier," General Hammond looked up as they entered the briefing room. "Welcome back Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."

"Nice to see you too General," Jack replied, sitting down in his usual chair. "Oh, I shrunk."

Sam smiled and laughed. "Me too."

Suddenly the door swung open and two familiar figures walked in. Both Jack and Sam stared blankly at themselves. Mark and Amber seemed to have the same reaction. Mark whispered something to Amber and she forced a smile.

"Hi…Sam," Amber said, sitting down next to her. 

"Hi Amber," Sam replied.

"Hi Jack," Mark said.

"Mark," Jack replied. "I didn't realise I looked _that_ old!"

Sam smiled, so did Amber.

"Sit down everyone," General said. "Now we have a slight problem on our hands…"

"Slight, sir?" Jack asked.

"We have a _huge_ problem on our hands," Hammond corrected himself. "An alien named Olosis came through the Stargate and admitted that he swapped your bodies. But he left, saying he would be back, and he blocked our computers from getting the co-ordinates."

"So basically, we're stuffed," Mark said.

Jack stared at him, Mark really reminded him of himself. Or maybe that was just the body and the voice.

"Until Olosis returns…yes," Daniel said.

"And we know that Olosis will return, how?" Jack asked.

"He said something about…" Daniel looked worriedly at the General, but Hammond nodded.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"About you realising that you," Daniel paused, "Love each other."

"Oh we realised that a long time ago Daniel, it's the damn regulations that hold us back," Jack blurted out. "With all due respect, of course."

Sam avoided looking at Daniel, Teal'c or Hammond. Instead she looked over at herself…or Amber… and smiled wryly. Amber turned red, Sam knew that she herself was also red. Mark was watching his feet shuffling on the ground and Jack was glaring at Daniel.

"Don' get mad at me!" Daniel said. "I didn't say it, it was Olosis."

"OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" 

"_Now_ can we go to the gate room?" Mark asked.

But everyone else was already running out the door. He shrugged and looked at Amber.

"I guess they don't mind," Amber replied.

The two teenagers ran out of the room after the others.

As Jack and Sam entered the gate room they received a bunch of strange looks and stares.

"It's OK," Hammond said to the room. "I'll explain later."

"It's SG-1's code sir."

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered.

The did so and Olosis stepped through the Stargate. "Primitive that is. I do not need this GDO to open it, do it with my mind I could."

"It hold's back the Goa'uld, that's all we need it for," Jack said, sounding sarcastic again.

"Ah! Colonel O'Neill!" Olosis said.

"Oh I remember you. You're the old man me and Carter ran into at the ice-cream store the other day," Jack suddenly said.

"Hey, I saw you at Chris's farm!" Mark suddenly blurted out. "You were the old guy shovelling the cow manure."

"See, seen me before you all have," Olosis spoke. "Now I will swap you back to your normal bodies, yes?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Jack said.

"Ah, but first you shall promise not to forget the party Jack," Olosis said. "You too Sam. And Amber and Mark you will not forget the party either, for I know you felt it, all of you."

"The party?" Daniel asked.

"I'll explain later," Jack said. "You think I would forget that? I promise…now give me my body back."

"Patience is a virtue, Colonel," Olosis replied. "Sam?"

"I'll remember," Sam replied.

"Me too," Amber said.

"Well considering I wasn't even there, I have a pretty good memory of it," Mark said.

"Then I am happy," Olosis said. "And so are you, hmm?"

"Yeah we're happy, we would be more happy if we were in our normal bodies!" Jack said.

"Yes, yes…thinking always of the future you are," Olosis said. "Think of now."

"I'm thinking that right now I wish I was in my body," Jack continued.

Olosis raised his arms and waved them in the air. A shimmer seem to spread throughout the gate room. Olosis dropped his hands. Jack looked down at his body.

"Oh yes!" he said. "I'm me."

"I thought you liked being a teenager again, sir," Sam said. "Oh my voice is normal."

"My accent," Amber sighed. "Thank you. Now can we go home?"

"I will take you home," Olosis replied.

"Oh man, now I'm not in the airforce," Mark sighed. "Oh well. Hey Colonel, come visit us someday OK?"

"Gotcha," Jack replied.


	6. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

-----------

__

OK u made me do it! I don't like getting bad feedback, and I gotta admit it was kinda rushed. I realised that AFTER I posted it! So here's your epilogue!

"Hey Carter," Jack said, walking into her office.

"Hi," she replied, not looking up from her work.

"About the party…" he started.

"It's OK," she said. "We were under the influence of Olosis. And that was months ago."

"That's not what I was going to say," he continued. "I was going to say…oh never mind."

He turned around to leave the room. Sam looked up.

"No wait, sir," she said. "What?"

"I don't regret it happening," he said.

Sam didn't know what to say. She looked up at him. Their eyes meeting, again. Sam could see the feelings behind Jack's eyes, running through his head, the options, the possibilities.

"I don't either," she finally blurted out. "But you know we can't…"

"I know," he said. "I actually came in here to say something else."

"What?" she asked.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled.

"Oh yeah, you too," she said.

He dropped a card on her table and stared at it for a moment. "You gonna open it?"

"Yeah," she said, blinking and picking the card up off the table.

__

Dear Sam,

You know I would've been spending Christmas as a fifteen-year-old boy if that Olosis dude hadn't decided to swap us back. But you know the only reason he did that was because we showed that we loved each other. 

I want you to know that I meant what happened that night. Even though it seems so long ago, in another body…oh wait, it was J . I know we aren't allowed to show feelings for each other, but that doesn't mean we can't_ have feelings for each other. I love you Sam and I want you to know that._

Jack

Sam looked up to meet his gaze. He started to lean towards her and before she even realised it, for the second time in the past four months, they kissed. Suddenly someone barged through the door, they both sprung apart to see Daniel gaping at them.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll just be leaving."

He turned to run away.

"Daniel," Jack said in a warning tone. "This is not to get out of this room…understood?"

Daniel nodded, grinning evilly. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes," Jack replied.

Sam turned to him once Daniel had left. "I love you too, but we can't."

"I know," Jack said. "We can't."

"Letter from Amber and Mark," Daniel said, reappearing in Sam's office ten minutes later. "Is it safe?"

"It's safe Daniel," Sam smiled. "Can I have it?"

Daniel handed over the envelope. It was a card. 

__

Hey Sam, Jack,

We miss being in the airforce, but I'm sure you're glad you're back in your bodies. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Season Greetings, whatever. Chris says hi. Email us.

Amber and Mark.

Sam smiled, putting it back in the envelope. "You better give it to Jack, he likes the Internet more than I do."

"Gotcha," Daniel said. "Sam…about before, I'm really sorry."

"It's OK," Sam said. "Just don't tell the General."

"Oh it's Christmas, I won't," Daniel said.

"Thanks," Sam said.


End file.
